othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Moonsea
|religion = Bane, Eldath, Lliira, Milil, Sharess, Sune,Tyr,Tymora,Torm | imports = Food, textiles | exports = Forged metal, furs, gems, lumber, raw minerals, slaves | alignment = | useon = yes | usethe = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 159 }} The Moonsea was a region in North Faerûn. The region was dominated by the large titular sea that was connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars to the south by the River Lis. The shoreline was a wild, frontier area that was home to several city states dominated by despots. The region did not have a capital. The Moonsea was not necessarily a safe place to live and its settlers were driven and independent as a result. The most notable of the city-states were Zhentil Keep at the western end, the greatest base of operation of the once-secret society of the Zhentarim; Hillsfar lay in the southwest and Mulmaster in the southeast; Melvaunt rested on the northern side along with Phlan. Many ruins were found in the Moonsea, the most notable being Northkeep. West of the Moonsea was the northernmost of the Dales: Teshendale. The Dragonspine Mountains were northwest of the sea. Weather The Moonsea climate could be described as harsh and cold. While not as cold as the Silver Marches, the weather was significantly foul; enough to cause the seas to freeze over during the winter. People of the Moonsea were used to wearing cold-weather and other bulky clothes year-round. Inhabitants The Moonsea region was a particularly dangerous one. There was risk at every turn from pirates, monsters, bandits and military conflicts. Most settlements were fortified and well-guarded, taking precautions to the point of not allowing visitors after dark. Coming from the old mountains to the north and the area's titular lake, strange beasts attacked from everywhere in the Moonsea. As the sea was once referred to as the Sea of Dragons, there were still dragon lairs littering the wilderness. Dragons still return here to mate. Points of Interest The Bell in the Deep was in a submerged city in the southern Moonsea. At times, nearby ships could hear the ghostly bell ring. Umberlee's Talons were a spearlike changeland rock formation in the western Moonsea. Related places Dragonspine Mountains This mountain range rested northwest of the Moonsea, housed the infamous Citadel of the Raven on its western slopes. Hulburg Hulburg was a small city on the northeast shore of the Moonsea. It was ruled by the Hulmaster family, and protected by the shieldsworn guard. Melvaunt Melvaunt was a city on the northern side of the Moonsea and adjacent to the Great Gray Land of Thar. It was ruled by the The Lord of Keys. The lands surrounding Melvaunt were among the most dangerous in the region. Mulmaster Mulmaster was a country led by the High Blade, and de facto ruler of the city, Selfaril Uoumdolphin. After years of actively opposing it, the city finally joined the Zhentarim. Now firmly entrenched in the Zhents' power base and with a new temple to Bane being erected there, the city that once stood as a bulwark against the spread of the Zhent stain became one of the proudest jewels in Fzoul Chembryl's new, Banite-influenced Zhentarim. Northkeep This sunken city was the first human settlement on the shores of the Moonsea. Phlan This small city was located in the northern section of the Moonsea region at the mouth of the Stojanow River. Thentia Thentia was a city on the north coast of the Moonsea. Voonlar Voonlar was a land that has conquered by the Zhentarim. Zhentil Keep This keep was the main base of operation for the Zhentarim. Hillsfar A large trading city located on Tailings Bay. References Further reading * * * * * Category:City-states Category:Human locations Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Imports food and drink Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports furs Category:Exports gems Category:Exports timber Category:Exports slaves